digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost in Digital Space
|airdate=(Ja:) January 11, 2011 (En:) March 23, 2014 |continuity= }} Synopsis Nene ruminates with the Fusion Fighters over the results of her defection from Midnight, with the end result being that her Fusion Loader refuses to work and she collapses. Her come up with an idea to take her back to the Warrior Zone so she can recover. Mikey offers them and space in his Fusion Loader, and they begin their journey to the Warrior Zone. While doing so, they are attacked by , who sends everyone but Mikey into his nest. Arukadhimon's master, , then taunts Mikey through a device before ordering Arukadhimon to eat his friend and damning Mikey to wander the space between Zones forever. Mikey is only rescued by a book, whose inhabitant brings him into its pages. He awakens to discover the Digimon within observing him and deciding on dissection, though he faints from hunger before he can accomplish his task. Mikey gives him food, after which the Digimon decides that he can no longer treat Mikey as a specimen. He introduces himself as , a scientist intent on discovering the world's truths. Wisemon deduces that Mikey is the General spoken of in rumors and asks to see his Fusion Loader and Code Crowns, though Mikey is unable to comply as he lost his Fusion Loader in Arukadhimon's attack. Meanwhile, Arukadhimon tries to eat Mikey's friends and his Digimon. Luckily, and his create a barrier of light to shield the Fusion Fighters. attempts to fight, but he loses coherence in the Digital Space and is forced to retreat. In Lord Bagra's headquarters, his Generals report to him. reports that of the Code Crowns in the Digital World, with he holds 26 crowns, holds 22, Laylamon holds 24, the Blue Flare has 11, Midnight with has none, the Fusion Fighters have 7, and 18 remain free. Laylamon tells them that she has dealt with the Fusion Fighters and raises her crown number to 31. Lord Bagra is impressed with her and tells her that she may become his successor, to her delight. In Wisemon's book, he explains to Mikey that there are 108 Code Crowns, and the possessor of them all would have the ability to remake the world to their will. Mikey asks Wisemon if the Digital World was created when humans created digital technology, but Wisemon rejects this hypothesis. He explains that the Digital World has existed for much longer and has only recently begun being accessed by humans. Wisemon then restarts his experiments. In Arukadhimon's nest, Arukadhimon manages to break through, and everyone wonders what to do. reveals that she had some DigiCards she had forgotten to mention to them, and the Digimon look at Jeremy and Angie, presuming that they can use the Fusion Loader. In Wisemon's book, Mikey asks Wisemon to let him out, but he doesn't want to because Arukadhimon will kill Mikey if he does so. Mikey pressures Wisemon, declaring that he cannot turn his back on his friends and verbally attacking Wisemon for his lack of practical experience. Wisemon then allows him to leave but not before telling him that the Bagra Army will win. Arukadhimon finally manages to break through the forefield, and Shoutmon decides everyone should fight, only to be interrupted by Mikey's arrival. Arukadhimon then focuses on Mikey, who then traps him in his fists, but Wisemon sacrifices his book to save him, having been infected with Mikey's drive to action. Jeremy tosses Mikey his Fusion Loader, which allows him to digifuse . They attempt to escape into the next Zone, but Arukadhimon stops them. Mikey then finds the DigiCard Jeremy attempted to use and activates it. appears and knocks Arukadhimon back, and Shoutmon X5 finishes him off. Laylamon arrives in Arukadhimon's nest to find Arukadhimon dying, whereupon she vows revenge. The Fusion Fighters successfully arrive in the Warrior Zone, where they are approached by a group of Monitamon and their . Featured characters (18) * (21) *'' '' (28) *'' '' (29) |c5= *'' '' (27) * (31) |c6= *' ' (12) * (14) *''Garudamon'' (16) * (18) * (26) |c7= * (13) *''Dynasmon'' (15) *''Crusadermon'' (17) * (30) |c10= * (4) * (4) * (8) * (10) * (10) * (18) * (21) * (23) * (23) * (23) * (32) * (32) *'' '' (34) *'' '' (35) * (36) * (37) * (38) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection DigiCard Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon |added3=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} , Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Sparrowmon |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Sparrowmon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons }} Quotes There are currently no quotes listed for this episode. Other notes ''. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The previously expanded animation for Mikey's DigiFuse sequence has been modified to show colored thumbnails of each of Fusion Fighters' DigiFuse components, and Chibitortomon, Dondokomon, Knightmon, the PawnChessmons, and Beastmon have been added to the sequence. }} de:Weise, weiser, Wisemon!